


The Runner

by Bethstar666



Category: Tanis (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Protective Geoff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethstar666/pseuds/Bethstar666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needed to run.</p><p>Set after 209. Angsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Runner

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fix in a VERY long time, so any feedback/crit is welcomed!

The Runner

He ran.

 

Dark green fir trees whipped past as he shot down the dirt trail, his sneakers kicking up loose pine needles. His heart pounded in his ears as he pushed forward, those last few beers the night before adding to the strain in his temples.

 

Keep running.

 

The crisp morning air tore at his lungs in quick short breaths. Too early for sunrise, he chased the dawn light, muscles pumping as he leapt over a fallen branch. If he kept running, he wouldn’t have to think about it.

 

Running had always helped before. At first it was just part of normal army training, then something he kept up to maintain his fitness after returning to civilian life. Something to do in the early hours when the numbing effects of alcohol wore off. When the thoughts came back.

 

Then it was Karl.

 

After finding Karl, he ran. Ran like he never did before, he couldn’t tell if he was trying to run away from it all, or run after him. Find him again.

 

Geoff clenched his teeth and ran faster.

 

The irony of being a ‘runner’ was not lost on him. In fact it was the kind of thing he’d joke about. God forbid he let anyone know how he really felt. Run it off instead.

 

When you have practically no friends you can’t afford to be the guy who got messed up from finding his brother hanging in the basement. The guy who didn’t even see it coming. Did nothing to stop it. Heck, at first he didn’t even notice. Who wants to be that guy?

 

Tears stung the corners of eyes. _Come on man, you came out here to stop this!_

 

Did this just run in his family maybe? Hah, run. His breath hitched.  _You gotta laugh Geoff, because God help you if you cry. You don’t want to be upholding that family tradition just yet._ He roughly wiped his face. No, he can’t check out right yet. Not when there is someone else who needs him.

 

This time he won’t fuck it up. He’ll protect him from what… _whatever_ this thing is. The thing that pulls him as hard as it pulled his brother to pieces. It’s about the only thing Nic may have in common with Karl. Nic with his big blue eyes, child-like wonder, lack of fear and utter disregard for personal safety.

 

Geoff won’t let it end the same way. Not this time. He’ll keep running. Even if he has to run through the whole damn forrest, Geoff will find Nic, he’ll find him and he’ll keep him safe.

 

Because without that, there’s nothing left to run for.


	2. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A phone rings.
> 
> Some spoilers post 209.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so maybe this isn't a one-shot? ;)
> 
> Also I imagine Geoff to be a Foo Fighters fan, (nice guy of rock and all that! ) hence the choice of ring tone.

 The Call

 

A phone rang.

 

Geoff abruptly slowed his run, skittering to a halt against a tree and fumbled for his phone.

 

' _I've got another confession to make, I'm your fool..'_ Geoff's ringtone rang loud and tinny in the quiet of the forest. 

 

He wiped his sweaty palms against the edge of his shirt and went to answer the phone. 

 

_[Unknown caller]_

He hesitated a second, then pressed accept.

 

 "Hello...?"

 

"This is a lot farther than your usual morning run." A voice sighed.

 

"You aren't searching for something strange and mysterious that will only end up hurting you right? Because Tanis is bad enough."

 

He may not have met her in person, but Geoff recognised the voice at once.

 

 "MK?!.."

 

"The one and only." MK replied flatly.

 

"How did you know I was... well of course  _you could_  I mean you can do _anything_ , but... why?" Geoff sputtered. MK had never called him before.

 

"Ever since our resident idiot adventurer pulled that dissappearing trick I decided to keep closer tabs on you all." She confessed.

 

The little bubble of excitement he had quickly burst at the reminder of Nic. The tight knot of worry returned in his chest.

 

"Look, I know he's been pretty flaky lately.."

 

"Thats a fucking understatement." MK cut in angrily. 

 

"...but I haven't heard from him in three days..." 

 

MK huffed in annoyance. "Geoff, the other week it took him _four days_ to return my call. For information on _Tanis_." 

 

Geoff was quiet. Thinking how best to explain.

 

"I know he's been a bit... _off..._ since working for Cameron Ellis, but i though it was getting better. We were supposed to meet for beers last night."

 

"Ah of course, _beers_." He could hear the smile in her voice.

 

His mind went back to being sat in the corner booth of their regular bar. The creak of the vinyl seat as he checked his phone yet again. The condensation of the two undrunk beers pooling onto the sticky table top. 

 

Nic was often late, he had a habit of loosing track of time when working, but this time there had been no apologetic text. Geoff's calls rang through to answerphone, his messages stayed unread. 

 

As the night went on Nic's preemptive beer soon dissappeared, along with several others. Frustration turned to annoyance, then anger. 

 

The next morning he had woken far too early.

 

The memory of a drunken voicemail snapping about 'being messed around' filled his fuzzy head with embarrassment. Then, after checking his phone, worry.  The messages were still unread. He had called again, but the phone just kept ringing, each tone adding to the fear in his chest.

 

After that, he'd started to run. 

 

Geoff broke from his thoughts.

 

"Do you think I'm wasting my time?" 

 

MK paused, her usual confidence slipping.  

 

"No. I've... checked his new apartment, it doesn't look like he was there last night, or the night before. I can track people pretry well, but this forrest... It messes with things, there are black spots everywhere."

 

She hesitated. 

 

"I don't know where he is." 

 

Geoff closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the tree. He swallowed down the anxiety that had been building all morning. 

 

"I'll find him MK. I won't let it happen again."

 

Geoff heard tapping from down the line.

 

"I'll do what I can to keep looking from my side. But Geoff, be careful. I don't know whats going on there, we may not be able to stay in contact." 

 

Despite MK not seeing him Geoff nodded and walked back up to the trail.

 

"We'll find him MK. We have too."

 

"Until then, I'll keep looking."

 


	3. The Pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nic checks his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos guys and particularity RememberToWrite for the feedback! Its been a long time since i've written any fiction so I am all up for any pointers! Its good to know which bits i'm getting right and what needs more work! :)
> 
> This 'one-shot' is morphing into a bit of a multi-chapter fic it seems! It hasn't been planned out so we'll have to find out where it ends up together! ;)

The Pull

 

It hadn’t been easy to convince Veronika to let him stay.  She and Nathaniel Carter had wanted Nic to come with them, then and there. But Nic needed time.  He needed to think this through.  _He needed to get back to work_.

 

Nic shook his head. _Stay focused. **Try** at least._

 

He’d sold his reluctance as wanting to discuss things with Cameron Ellis, finish his ‘work’ here first.  But it was easier to lie to everyone else than himself.  It was in his nature to dig into a story, determination and obsession were just a part of a journalist’s job, right? Just look at Alex. Nic groaned. _Ok, maybe a bad example._

 

It had started out innocently enough. He was just curious, so many mysteries that could be solved with the click of a button, yet here was something _truly_ unknowable, unexplainable and _real_.  The more he uncovered, the less he really knew. 

 

He felt like he had been circling around a great dark vortex and the closer he came the more it threatened to pull him in. It was pulling him right now.  A deep bass thrum in his blood, his very being. He could try and pass it off as finishing things with Ellis, as following the story all he wanted, but it didn’t make it less true.

 

At first he though it had just been the excitement of being allowed to explore the breach. But soon that wasn’t enough.

 

Twenty minutes a session? He’d snorted at their prudence. This wasn’t something to fear, it was something to embrace!  It didn’t matter if he’d adjusted the timing to get a few more extra minutes here and there, or a few more sessions. The research staff were overcautious sure, but not always _that_ observant it turned out.  

 

The longer he spent in the breach, the better it was. The excitement didn’t die away, but built up with each trip, he resonated with the energy of the place like a freshly struck tuning fork.  Sure, he may have let time slip a little bit every now and then, the odd phone call or meeting missed, but it was under control. _He_ was under control.

 

Or so he’d thought.

 

The first time he woke up at Pacifica, he didn’t tell anyone. It was less that he was scared about what had happened, more scared about what other people would think, would _do_.  He remembered about Alex’s ‘holiday’ earlier during The Black Tapes. Nic couldn’t afford to let that happen. He _needed_ to be in the breach.

 

Nic’s legs started to wobble and he slumped into a sitting position on the gravel.

 

Three days. He’d been gone for _three days_?!

 

It hadn’t felt that long; he would have sworn it had only been an hour, two at most. He felt his hands tremor as he switched on his phone.  The date on the screen agreed with Nathaniel Carter, but not Nic’s memory.

_[38 missed calls]_

 

A mixture of guilt and embarrassment bubbled up as he scrolled through the list.

 

[ _Cameron Ellis- 4 missed calls]_

_[Meer Katnip?- 3 missed calls]_

_[Alex Regan- 2 missed calls]_

_[MK other number?- 3 missed calls]_

_[Unknown number- 6 missed calls]_

_[Geoff Van Sant- 20 missed calls]_

Nic put his head in his hand.  He’d known how bad it was last time. The fear, anger and concern his friends had after his trip to the cabin and he’d disappeared again. 

 

Shame along with the three days lack of food, drink and sleep hit him all at once and his shaking hands struggled to grip the phone.  He needed to call someone, let them know where he was, that he was ok. But was he actually? The world seemed to shift and his vision blurred. He was going to pass out. One thought tugged at him as he struggled to stay conscious.

 

He still wanted to go back.


	4. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nic wakes up.
> 
> Warning: a bit of gore here but nothing worse than the show normally.

The Offer

 

It was dark when Nic woke up. His mouth was dry and body cold in the night air, wet grass pressed against his face as turned over. How long had he been out?

 

His bleary eyes focused on the sky above.  He must have been sleeping for hours as stars glittered in the velvety blackness. He frowned. The stars looked odd, as if someone had attempted to dot out the normal constellations yet grown tired of it, throwing the remaining stars haphazardly across the sky. 

 

_Oh no, did that mean..?_

 

Nic hastily sat up, looking around he realised he was no longer at Pacifica station, but deep in the forest. His breath misted in-front of him as scrunched his eyes closed and tried not to panic. 

 

_Stay calm, stay calm, its just gonna be a dream._

 

His breathing slowed somewhat, until he opened his eyes and saw a deer directly in front of him. The resulting yelp echoed through the trees, but the deer remained unmoved. It was a stag, its great anteaters arching out like a jagged crown. It regarded Nic through liquid black eyes and dipped its head towards him, ears flickering slightly. 

 

Nic was reminded of his night at the Grackles camp and cautiously reached to pet the head of the stag. Almost as soon as his fingertips touched the fur it pulled back, suddenly alert, observing something unseen further through the birches. After a last look towards Nic, it galloped away through a gap in the trees, staring back as if waiting for him, before entering a clearing.

 

Nic clambered to his feet and started forward. The clearing seemed familiar and as he stepped through the opening he was aware of a damp, musty smell with an almost sweet undercurrent. He'd been here before. The deep thrumming started up inside.

 

The stag was at the center of the clearing, by a rough stone object of some sort. As Nic got closer he could see strange rusty brown markings at the top. 

 

_Was that... was that BLOOD?_

 

His heartbeat felt erratic and the buzzing hum got louder. When had he begun to hear that again? His hands trembled as he watched the stag lay itself down at the foot of the strange stone alter. The sickly sweet smell even stronger now. 

 

Something was happening, something bad. He could feel it building around him, like the static electric feel of a storm before it breaks.

 

A flock of birds with iridescent, oily black feathers had settled on the ground between the birch trees and began to cry out. _Something was coming._

 

A thrill of fear rang through Nic, but he couldn't run. Seeing the prostrate stag before him, Nic could only think of the story of the Manitou, how the Grackles had spoken of the need to offer something of oneself to gain safe passage from the spirits.

 

If he wanted to get through this, he needed to face it. 

 

The smell became almost unbearable as massive, dark creature pushed aside the trees with its bulk, causing the branches to snap and the birds to shriek and scatter.

 

Nic couldn't bring himself to look up as he sensed it move closer, the damp heat of breath upon him.  The terror inside him blurred into a twisted kind of excitement.

 

_This was it._

 

The world seemed to pause for a slight fearful second, then screamed back into life as he felt ragged horns tear through him.

 

It was more than pain, he couldn't even cry out, only feel the searing tear and the gushing, hot wetness of blood soak though his shirt. As he collapsed into the dirt the buzzing grew to the point of blurring all else out.

 

_Offer something of yourself._

 

Nic would have laughed if he could have only breathed. He'd screwed it up, oh hell, he'd screwed it up _so_ badly.

 

The Stag rose from the earth beside him and leaped off into the darkness. How was it still getting darker?  His shirt didn't feel so warm anymore, a pleasant, cool numbness replacing the sticky heat of his blood.  Where even was he? He was so tired now, it was all blurring out of focus. 

 

_Offer all of yourself._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do we hurt the characters we love ehy?
> 
> Thanks again for the comments and kudos! its very much appreciated as am just getting back into this whole writing thing, so good to know if its working or not! :)


	5. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff keeps looking.

Lost

 

_Is this the best that you can do?_

 

Geoff's fist slammed into the bark, aiming to vent his frustration but only serving to bloody his knuckles. He hissed in pain. It had been hours, _hours_ running, searching and _nothing_.

 

He'd scouted out the area they'd been taken by that stupid Tanis cult, tracked back around the military camp and even that strange wall of grey pancake, but Nic was no where to be found.

 

Geoff massaged his abused fist and sighed. Around half an hour after his last message from MK, his phone had lost all semblance of a signal and now only acted as a glorified clock, constantly reminding him of his failure to find Nic as it got later and later through the day.

 

Where was he? Was Geoff already too late? Maybe this time he wouldn’t come back at all. It was Karl all over again.  

 

Geoff smacked hid fist against the tree again.  _No. Stop doing this to yourself._

 

Nic was one of the most foolish, oblivious and brave to the point of utterly reckless people Geoff knew, but despite charging head first and arms open to danger and madness, he always managed to come out the other side.

 

Whether that was due to some understated brilliance or plain idiot luck, Geoff was unsure, yet through his boundless enthusiam for adventure Nic had survived alot, even if that meant being rescued more than once. Rescuing is something Geoff could do, that he damn well _would_ do, even if he was searching past nightfall. 

 

He steeled himself and began running again. There were still areas of the forrest left to cover, not to mention the 'breach' area Nic had been working in for Cameron Ellis. Geoff glowered. This whole situation had taken a nosedive since that bastard was involved. Luring Nic into do god knows what, under vague promises of information on Tanis. 

 

Geoff knew full well how the mystery of Tanis could quickly spiral into all consuming obsession and Nic was no exception, but since working with Ellis he'd become evasive and closed off. Unravelling in front of him. After their 'Tanis State of the union" Geoff had hoped that was changing. That Nic had realised working for Ellis was a bad idea, that getting in so deep would only end badly.  

Then he'd dissappeared, the last place MK being able to track him to being these woods. _Again_. 

 

Geoff would have been impressed at his instinct to search here first, if it hadn't been the worst possible place for Nic to vanish. If he'd actually been able to find him. 

 

Suddenly Geoff's thoughts were derailed as he tripped, he'd gotten caught up and had not been paying enough attention to his path.Turning around he realised he'd come off the trail entirely, what had he even tripped over?

 

A mess of dark curls and a plaid shirt, _a slumped body._  

 

Geoff froze. _Nic?!_

 

Blotting back immediately, he crouched down, turning the figure. It was him! He'd found him, thank god, he'd found Nic!

 

A cold weight dropped in his stomach.  Why was Nic so cold? Why was there _so much_ _blood?_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering Nic and Geoff are my fave characters (MK is a close 3rd) I'm not treating them all that well am I? 
> 
> Don't worry, I'm sure things will look up, well... maybe...? ;)


	6. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nic is found.

Found

 

_No, no, not again, please not again._

 

Geoff gave a low wail, this couldn't be happening. Not now, not Nic. 

 

After months living alone in the house his brother had died, after nearly loosing it _so many times,_ he'd finally found a friend. A weird, obsessive, geeky, wonderful friend. Someone he could care about again. Someone to call when he needed a drink, a reason to fight away the creeping dark.

 

But he'd failed. _Again_. Why could he never protect anyone? What use was he if he couldn't do that one, vital task?

 

He thrust his bloodied fist into his mouth to block the urge to keep keening. _Do your job Geoff, do your god damn job._  He forced himself to aprase Nic fully. Yes, he'd seen more than his share of bodies, but it never got easier. Especially with someone you knew, you _cared_ about. 

 

Geoff tried to focus himself, _don't be the friend, be the solider._ He lifted back Nic's plaid shirt, painted with blossoms of blood had soaked through the t-shirt underneath. _God Nic, what happened to you?_ Peeling back the t-shirt, Geoff braced for a gaping chest wound, but instead found pale, unmarred skin. 

 

This didn't make any sense, with that much blood there had to be..? Obviously he'd thought...

 

Cursing himself for succumbing to panic instead of checking right away, Geoff pressed his fingers into the lightly stubbled skin under Nic's jawline and tilted the slack mouth to his ear. 

 

 _Please, please Nic._ Time seemed to slow as the rest of the forest dropped away. _Give me something, anything. Please._

 

It was weak, barely a stutter, but it was there, a pulse. Shortly after came a slight, raspy breath. Greatful tears trickled down Geoff's face. _Thank you._

 

Pulling off his hoodie, he cautiously wrapped it around the smaller man, Nic was still way colder than he should be. Had he been out here all this time? With all that blood, what had _happened_ to him?  It almost didn't matter, Nic was _alive_ , alive and _found_. 

 

Gently he scooped Nic up from the ground. The slight man wasn't exactly heavy and even after a day of running through the forest, Geoff's wirey strength was able to lift him with relative ease. Cradling his rescued friend to his chest, he allowed himself a thankful smile to whoever had answered his prayers and began the trek home. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can be mean , but I'm not *that* mean ;) sorry it's a bit of a short one. Let me know if you want me to carry on with the aftermath!


	7. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff takes Nic home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, who am I kidding I was always gonna write more! ;)

Home

 

"So he was just lying there, unconscious and covered in blood, but you're telling be he wasn't _hurt_?!" MK sounded pretty incredulous.

 

Geoff cast a glance back to Nic's bedroom where he was still out cold.

 

"Listen, I know it's been a while since my active service, but I still know a thing or two about first aid. He didn't have a scratch on him, I checked thoroughly."

 

"Oh I _bet_ you did." MK didn't attempt to hide the smirk in her voice.

 

"Excuse me!?" Geoff snapped, then remembered Nic just across the hall.

 

"Am I... Is it really that obvious?" He whispered.

 

MK laughed. "Only to anyone who isn't Nicoblivious Silver. Look Geoff, I'm sorry to make light and I don't doubt that you are anything but the consummate white knight, but this whole situation with Nic..." She gave a struggling sigh. "I'm just... worried about him."

 

Geoff stared down at the floor. "Do you think I should have taken him to the hospital?"

 

MK snorted "God no! Can you imagine how that conversation would go? Oh yes doctor, he's been missing for the past three days and I found him covered in blood, which apparently may not even be _his_."

 

"You can't possibly be suggesting that _Nic_..." 

 

"No, no..." MK cut in. "Though frankly, given what I've seen about what those woods can do to people, it may be foolish to rule out anything." 

 

Geoff didn't agree, but remained silent.

 

"What I mean is that a hospital would get the police involved and that's if we're lucky. We don't want Nic getting spirited away by Cameron Ellis. You did the right thing taking him back to his place rather than that 'work' apartment."

 

She paused. "Though I _am_ curious as to how you got in, _please_ don't tell me Nic left the key under the welcome mat?"  

 

Geoff chuckled. "I haven't checked to confirm or deny that, but no I was helping to look after TC while Nic was away working for Ellis. Just popping in to cover dog walking and feeding on the days his friend Alex couldn't cover." 

 

"Winning over the dog to get to the master, smoothly done." MK grinned. 

 

Geoff groaned. " _Please_ tell me you're gonna let this drop." 

 

"Don't get me wrong Geoff, I don't think it's a bad thing, I do my best but it's good to have someone willing to babysit our little mis-adventurer in person, if they happen to enjoy it then all the better." 

 

Geoff was saved from having to formulate a response by the sound of movement from the bedroom. 

 

"I'm gonna have to go. I think he's waking up." 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nic wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't belive Geoff was actually out running in the most recent episode! Head cannon confirmed! ;)

Sharp, searing pain, as the creature tore into him, that vital warmth trickling out onto the damp mossy ground. Claws tearing him apart...

 

Nic howled in agony, shooting up from the bed and clutching at his stomach. 

 

"Relax! It's just a dream Nic, it's ok. _You're_ ok." 

 

Heavy laboured gasps slowed as Nic took in the bedroom around him, the memory of blood and pine still sharp. 

 

Geoff cautiously placed his hand on Nic's arm and gave a squeeze. "Hey, are you with me? It's ok. You're home, you're safe." 

 

Frightened blue eyes blinked back into focus and met warm concerned brown. 

 

"Geoff..? Where... How did I?"

 

Nic tried to sort his scattered memories, he was at Pacifica... He had been there too long then..? The sudden memory of rending flesh hit back at him, causing a cry of hurt. 

 

"Come on dude, stay with me." Geoff grasped his other shoulder, firm and reassuring. 

 

Nic looked down at his favourite Joy Division t-shirt, now ruined, the white stained a rusty brown. It had felt so real yet... He ran a trembling hand across his abdomen, unsure what exactly to expect, but finding no bandages or wounds. What had _happened_? Fuck, he had thought he was _dying_. It had felt like everything had just... ended.. gone. That  _he'd_ gone. 

 

"Nic, are you ok? please say something..." Geoff's previously calm voice was starting to waver. 

 

A low whine drew their attention as a chocolate brown Labrador poked her head onto the bed and attempted to nuzzle into Nic's side. 

 

"TC..?" The look of confusion on Nic's face cleared slightly as he stroked the dogs velvety ears.

 

"It's... It's ok girl, sorry for scaring you like that." He looked back up at Geoff, forcing himself back to the present. 

 

"I feel like I probably owe you an apology too." He gestured around. "Um... What.. What actually happened?" 

 

Geoff dropped his arms away and smiled awkwardly. "I was kinda hoping _you'd_ be able to tell _me_." 

 

After some fussing from Geoff, Nic was soon settled on the sofa in his lounge with, TC curled at his and far more blankets than seemed necessary. 

 

Geoff handed him a cup of peppermint tea and sat down with his own coffee, finishing his explanation of events.

 

"So after finding you like... Well, like you were, I took you back here. MK agreed it was the best option for now." 

 

Nic wanted to bury his face in his hands. "I am _so_ sorry for doing this to you guys. _Again_. I thought I had things under control. When I obviously didn't, I... I don't." He stared down at his undrunk tea, shame heating his cheeks. 

 

Geoff put his coffee cup down with a little too much force. "Nic. Look at me." 

 

He couldn't bring himself to do it. Not after knowing how much worry he'd caused. How had he let things spiral like this? 

 

"NIC." Geoff commanded, in a tone he'd not made use of since his army days. 

 

Startled, Nic looked up at him, spilling some tea in the process. 

 

"Yes, we were worried about you. Yes it was pretty fucking terrifying when I found you. But you were found and you are home. You don't have to bottle up out of guilt and go through this alone!" Geoff pressed his hand to his temples, trying to abate his frustration. 

 

Nic looked even more embarrassed "Geoff, I'm sor..."

 

"Stop apologising!" Geoff yelled, immediately regretting it on seeing Nic flinch. 

 

Geoff sighed. "No Nic, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you like that."  This wasn't going how he'd expected. God could he do with a drink right now. He looked at his watch. It has been a long fucking day. 

 

"I'm just tried. Look, it's getting pretty late. After... Well, after _whatever_ has happened you could probably do with a decent nights sleep too."

 

Nic fiddled with with his teacup. Sure, sleep. _That_ was always easy. 

 

"If you don't mind I'll crash out on your sofa. MK and I agreed that it would be a good idea to keep an eye on you until you're sure you're ok." 

 

Nic looked up. "You don't need to, you've already done enough..." He trailed off seeing Geoff's stern look and realised it hadn't been up for debate. 

 

"Ehem, ok, well there are extra blankets in the bathroom cupboard if you need them." 

 

Geoff relaxed somewhat at Nic's 'agreement' and ruffled TC's fur. "That's fine, I've slept in worse places, plus I've got this great gal to cosy up to." 

 

Nic gave a rueful smile. It was always good when someone liked your dog as much as you did. TC was pretty big and had a limited concept of personal space at the best of times, but Geoff had loved her from their first meeting. 

 

"Sure, well you know where to look if it gets cold." He moved towards his bedroom but hesitated in the doorway, trying to shape his feelings into the right words. Eventually he gave up. 

 

"Thanks Geoff, for... Well. For everything." 

 

Geoff paused his enthusiastic petting of TC and looked at Nic with something close to bemusement. As if he'd have done any less for the man. 

 

"Of course dude. Good night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music often inspires me so I thought I'd share my fic playlist for those interested :) 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/bethstar666/playlist/18uYRYE8Gp2TZq1bfioC9G


End file.
